


Merry Christmas

by Sthers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthers/pseuds/Sthers
Summary: Rafael decides to stop being afraid and take a risk when they declare to Olivia and spend Christmas together
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Kudos: 6





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post it yesterday at Christmas but I was with my family I hope you had a good Christmas I wish you all the best
> 
> English is not my language so the grammar is different anything please let me know

Liv and I thank you walking down the courtroom stairs happy with one more closed case and a thug who will spend his life in prison our hands brushing when we walk side by side I stop in the middle of the stairs and take his right hand Liv smiles at me and me I just keep looking into her bright eyes I decide to take the first step I love this woman and I don't want to lose but a second afraid of what may or may not happen "Liv has something I want to tell you for a very long time I always fear to lose you or your friendship when you let me into your life and Noah's was a very special day for me

"I love you Olivia Benson, you are the woman of my life, there is not a day that I would live in this world without you I had the chance to meet love with you and Noah our moments together were the best of my life we have one family for you, Noah and the squad

"Rafa "She says in a choked voice" I think you know what to do "I pull her closer I put my arms around her waist I hear sigh and slowly our lips touch When I feel your lips on my first tasting savoring her moan when i suck her bottom lip my tongue asking for passage she gives it the moment i suck her tongue she kisses me back so hard she holds my neck tilting my neck back i allow her to deepen the kiss i run my hands on her neck pulling her closer as if there were no spaces between us a sigh escapes her lips when we separate to breathe

I smile and joke "In all these years, this is what I missed!" I lean over giving Liv a kiss, she smiles and says "Don't worry, you can make up for lost time, let's go home and, by the way, I love you too" She says smiling with her eyes as bright as ever. I extend my gloved hand between us and feel her hand intertwined with mine

****

Liv opens the door to her apartment and enters. Right after I close and lock the door, I hear footsteps running from the room "Mommy and Uncle Raf!" I turn around just in time to take him in my arms hugging him with all my strength I smile and I turn to Liv who is in front of us her eyes are full of tears and a smile divides her face I get close to her stretching my arm and hugging making a complete circle with the three of us I leave a kiss on her forehead she sighs contentedly

I place Noah on the floor and I see that Lucy has joined us in the living room, she is smiling so much that she almost doesn’t fit in her "Oi Lucy Feliz Natal" face.

"Is Uncle Raf going to spend Christmas with us, Mom?" I hear Noah's question, I look at Liv raising my eyebrows at his provocation  
"Yes, dear boy, but he will also be with us for a while!" Liv realizes what she says, but it's too late they didn't make plans for after Christmas she looks at him with an apology in his eyes, he smiles and says "Actually, it's up to you" I say to myself below Noah's level is he throws at me "Yes, yes, you have to stay!" Noah exclaims we all smile

Lucy smiles and says "Well Liv, he's already showered, had dinner, I'm going home, I wish you a Merry Christmas". She says Hugging Liv and giving Noah a kiss, she grabs her bag and walks out the door Liv locks the door

I walk towards the couch, sit down, pat the couch next to me looking at her, smiling and cuddling up next to me.  
"I never thought we would be like this together celebrating our first family Christmas" I see a big tree decorated with golden angels and bells Beautiful and shiny ornaments My eyes fill with tears I look at Liv beside me and I feel her eyes on me she smiles and says "First of many" I smile and say "Oh yes, I don't intend to go anywhere" Liv snorts "Even if you try" I see the presents under the tree smile and leave a kiss On Noah's forehead

Liv goes into the bedroom and changes her clothes, putting on a ridiculous brown lace jumpsuit with cotton horns on her head. I smile, finding her adorable. It comes towards me. "Don't you think there's one for you, dear?" She asks her eyes dancing with amusement I'm surprised "Oh?" She replies "It would be your second gift", she says fondly and I smile "It's good to know that I can't wait to see the first one" She gives me a mysterious smile

***

leave the room and turn into the hall and I walk into the room and see that Noah is wearing overalls like mine with black reindeer everywhere he looks at me and says "Look Uncle Rafa, we are dressed the same!" Noah runs to me in front of me "Yes, piss, I see" I smile holding his hand and we go to the tree

I get close to Liv hers kissing her face and we sit in front of the tree and let Noah open Liv's first gift from her is a collection of legos "Mommy is the lego I wanted to thank you for!" Liv smiles "I'm glad you liked my love" She leans over and leaves a kiss on the forehead "Now it's Uncle Rafa's turn" She says I get up and go to the opening of the folder I take an envelope and two bags I come back and I give Noah his gift, he picks up and tears the paper and takes out a penguin. Noah smiles and says "Look mommy, he wears a suit like Uncle Rafa!" I smile looking at Liv, who smiles and arches her left eyebrow

"Well now it's your turn" I hand the bag over to Liv who looks at me she takes the small box and takes the wrapping with hearts and takes a small box in her hands with a red bow she undoes the bow and opens the lid she sighs when she sees it's a gold necklace with the word family with small diamonds in each letter She looks up "Rafa" She says in a choked voice "Is it beautiful ... will you help me?" She looks up at me and turns around "Sure" I I say smiling, move your hair away, I pin the end to the hook, she turns to me "I loved it! Thank you!"  
"I intended to give it to you before I left after the case we faced but I looked into your eyes and saw that I love you more than anything in my life and if you didn't feel the same I would go away but I wish you had something to keep me in mind "She chokes" I could never forget you I have always loved and I will always love you! She leans in and kisses me we move away when Noah exclaims "Now it's time for Uncle Rafa Mama's gift! "Liv takes a small square package and hands it to me, I tear the paper anxiously and open a box and see a white tie with yellow polka dots. I smile loving the gift.

Noah gets up and goes to the back room moments later with a drawing "This one is a present for you two that Lucy helped me make" He hands Liv a paper and she shows it to me is a drawing of the three Liv on the right Noah in the middle and me at the end written mommy, me and daddy! He looks at me and says

I want you to be my father, what I asked Santa Claus for! "He says moving his hands I take his hands and pull him into a tight hug" Of course papito you can call me dad I love you "I look at Liv who has tears in her eyes I pull her into a tight hug and say next to your temple "My family, this is the best gift I could have"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And stay safe 😍


End file.
